


Выбор

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Им нужно было решить судьбу мира человеческого, но чтобы это было интереснее, они предложили сыграть в игру. Они сделали ставки, будет ли мир уничтожен или продолжит своё существование. И поставили они на решение Избирающего. И им стала Сара.





	Выбор

Судьбу не выбирают, вот только Сара могла с этим поспорить. Будучи дочерью слишком уж современных родителей, она была вольна делать всё, что ей захочется, ведь родители никогда не осудят, а даже поддержат. Вот только однажды она совершила такую ошибку, что хотелось бы, чтобы родители всё-таки отговорили её в тот момент. 

Проблема состояла в том, что в тогда их не было рядом. А жаль. 

Теперь она не могла с ними общаться, не могла извиниться за внезапное исчезновение из их жизни, не могла даже намекнуть на то, что она жива и в порядке. Правда, порядок был относительным. 

Она снова поёжилась от почти что жгучего холода, выходя из Тьмы. Она ненавидела проходить сквозь Тьму, она её пугала, подбрасывала жуткие образы и издавала душераздирающие звуки, но это был единственный способ попасть сюда. Она очутилась в привычном тронном зале, который больше походил на сказочный заброшенный замок: его стены были разрушены, остатки колонн обвивали чёрные лианы. 

А на троне восседал Хаос в своём человеческом обличье. 

Сара встретила его впервые в ту злополучную ночь, когда её жизнь висела на волоске и, казалось, надежды на спасение нет. Сейчас она предпочла бы быть мёртвой. 

\- Зачем ты вызвал меня? – громко произнесла девушка. – Если собираешься снова влиять на моё решение, то…

Её прервал мужской голос, который звучал будто бы отовсюду, эхом отражаясь о стены:

\- Нет, лишь хотел умаслить. 

\- Каким же это образом?

\- Назначаю тебе охранника. 

\- А что на твой подарок скажет Порядок? – Сара сложила руки на груди. Никто из них двоих не должен был делать ей подношения, это нарушало все возможные и невозможные правила. 

\- Это не подарок, я лишь забочусь о безопасности нашей Избирающей, - в голосе проявились насмешливые нотки. – Слуга, выйди. 

Из тени стены вышел молодой человек и встал перед троном. Он был похож на обычного парня с тёмными волосами, в современной полностью чёрной одежде. 

\- Твои способности безграничны только в нашей реальности, в мире людей ты остаёшься обычным человеком, так что не спеши отказываться. 

Слуга подошёл к ней ближе и поклонился, вставая на одно колено. 

\- Ладно, я возьму твоего охранника, но больше не вызывай меня по таким пустякам, иначе я ни за что не приму твою сторону. 

Сара снова погрузилась во Тьму, но на этот раз ей было не так страшно, потому что она ощущала рядом с собой ещё кого-то живого. 

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросила Сара слугу, когда они вышли из Тьмы и оказались на пустой станции метро. 

\- У меня нет имени, я лишь создание Хаоса, но ты можешь дать мне любое, Избирающая. 

Сара вздрогнула от этого обращения. Как же ей осточертела эта игра. 

А всё потому, что высшие существа хотели развлечься. Им нужно было решить судьбу мира человеческого, но чтобы это было интереснее, они предложили сыграть в игру. Они сделали ставки, будет ли мир уничтожен или продолжит своё существование. И поставили они на решение Избирающего. Человек на этот пост был выбран совершенно случайно из числа тех, кто находился на грани жизни и смерти. И только Сара согласилась принять участие в их споре. Потому что она боялась умереть. Но её сегодняшняя жизнь была не лучше смерти.

По правилам ей было запрещено общаться с людьми из своей прошлой жизни, делать не объективные выводы и ориентироваться на личные предпочтения. 

\- Тогда будешь Брайн. 

Слуга кивнул. 

\- Пошли. 

Она заглянула в пару газетных киосков и сразу направилась домой. Хотя это место сложно назвать домом. Домой всегда хочется вернуться, а в эту неуютную каморку возвращаться никому не захочется. 

Зайдя в квартиру, Сара включила свет и прошла к кровати. В этой комнате, помимо небольшой кухни и двери в ванную комнату, находились только кровать и небольшой столик, который служил для всего на свете, начиная от стула для гостя и заканчивая обеденным столом. 

А на противоположной окну стене висела куча газетных вырезок вместе с кучей надписей от руки. Стена была разделена посередине толстой чёрной линией. 

Брайн подошёл к стене и начал её осматривать.

\- Что это?

\- Это, - Сара завалилась на кровать и открыла одну из газет, - мои аргументы за и против уничтожения мира. 

\- И какая сторона пока выигрывает?

После недолгой паузы Сара ответила:

\- За уничтожение. Я пытаюсь найти хоть что-то хорошее, беру даже новости про спасённых котят, но другая сторона всё равно перевешивает. 

\- До дня выбора ещё год. 

\- Да, но я уже ни на что не надеюсь. Пока просматриваешь все эти ужасные новости, пока роешься во всём этом кошмаре в поисках чего-то хорошего, уже и самой хочется выбрать уничтожение. 

Слуга резко повернулся в её сторону, и его взгляд был таким решительным. 

\- Давай я помогу тебе найти что-то хорошее. 

Сара на секунду впала в ступор. 

\- Ты ведь создание Хаоса, - с сомнением произнесла она, - разве ты не должен хотеть уничтожения мира?

\- Это правда, я создание Хаоса, но… - он запнулся, а потом продолжил, - мне тоже не чужда эмпатия. А ещё, я тоже когда-то был Избирающим. 

\- Что? 

\- Тогда я выбрал сторону Хаоса, и после уничтожения моего мира он сделал меня своим рабом, стёр мои эмоции и память, оставил только воспоминания о моём выборе. Я помню, что чувствовал тогда. Не хочу снова видеть, как чей-то мир разрушают и как очередного Избирающего сделают безвольным слугой. Так что позволь мне помочь. 

Сара без слов подвинулась, освобождая для Брайена место, и протянула ему газету.

**Author's Note:**

> Думала, что смогу сделать их этого полноценную работу, но не смогла.


End file.
